Papa's Pizzeria
Papa's Pizzeria is a game in the Papa Louie series, serving as both a spin-off sequel to the Papa Louie platformer and the first cooking simulator game (also known as a "Gameria") in the series. It revolves around making pizzas for the various customers that visit Papa's Pizzeria. Plot After finishing a round of pizza deliveries and returning to Papa's Pizzeria, Roy looks for his uncle, Papa Louie, but instead finds a note from Papa in the kitchen. The note says that Papa Louie has gone back to Munchmore for another adventure so Roy is in charge of serving the customers. Left with no other option, Roy takes the task head-on and runs the restaurant in his uncle's absence. Gameplay Each level constitutes one day of business at the Pizzeria. During a day, a number of customers come in and place orders for pizza, and your objective is to create pizzas to their specifications. This is done through four different stations, one for taking orders and three for assembling the pizzas. When a pizza is completed and sent to a customer, the customer will judge the food based on how long they had to wait for it and how accurately the food matches their order, and give a corresponding score. If a customer gives a high score, they will also give you a tip. Tips in this game act as XP; getting enough tips lets you achieve a higher rank, allowing you to unlock more of the game's content. The ultimate goal of the game is to reach a high enough rank to unlock everything. In addition to earning tips, doing well on a customer's order also gives the customer a star. When a customer gets five stars, they get a Customer Medal that causes them to give you higher tips when you do well. The medal gets upgraded every five stars; the first medal customers obtain is the Bronze Medal, then the Silver Medal, and finally the Gold Medal. Stations * Order Station: Check on customers and take orders. * Topping Station: Place toppings on the pizzas. * Bake Station: Bake the pizzas in the oven. * Cutting Station: Cut the pizzas into pieces. Toppings * Pepperoni * Sausage * Mushrooms * Peppers * Onions * Olives * Anchovies Customers * Cooper * Kingsley * Wally * Rita * Marty * Big Pauly (Unlocked at Rank 2) * Penny ((Unlocked at Rank 3) * Maggie (Unlocked at Rank 4) * Taylor (Unlocked at Rank 5) * Sue (Unlocked at Rank 6) * Allan (Unlocked at Rank 7) * Mindy (Unlocked at Rank 8) * Chuck (Unlocked at Rank 9) * Greg (Unlocked at Rank 10) * Robby (Unlocked at Rank 11) * Mary (Unlocked at Rank 12) * Mitch (Unlocked at Rank 13) * Prudence (Unlocked at Rank 14) * James (Unlocked at Rank 15) * Cecilia (Unlocked at Rank 16) * Mandi (Unlocked at Rank 17) * Sasha (Unlocked at Rank 18) * Olga (Unlocked at Rank 19) * Tohru (Unlocked at Rank 20) * Franco (Unlocked at Rank 21) * Clair (Unlocked at Rank 22) * Clover (Unlocked at Rank 23) * Hugo (Unlocked at Rank 24) * Peggy (Unlocked at Rank 25) * Carlo Romano (Unlocked at Rank 26) * Little Eduardo (Unlocked at Rank 27) * Gino Romano (Unlocked at Rank 28) * Brune Romano (Unlocked at Rank 29) * Sarge Fan (Unlocked at Rank 30) * Papa Louie (Unlocked after all the other customers have a Gold Medal) List of Customers First Appearing in This Game * Kingsley * Cecilia * Mandi * Sasha * Olga * Franco * Tohru * Clair * Clover * Hugo * Peggy * Little Eduardo * Carlo Romano * Gino Romano * Bruna Romano * Sarge Fan Ranks # Newbie - Starting Rank # Trainee - Achieved once total tips reaches $9.00 # Cashier - Achieved once total tips reaches $25.00 # Delivery Boy - Achieved once total tips reaches $45.00 # Part-Time Cook - Achieved once total tips reaches $70.00 # Line Cook - Achieved once total tips reaches $100.00 # Pizza Topper - Achieved once total tips reaches $135.00 # Head Cook - Achieved once total tips reaches $175.00 # Chef Trainee - Achieved once total tips reaches $220.00 # Assistant Chef - Achieved once total tips reaches $270.00 # Sous Chef - Achieved once total tips reaches $325.00 # Pizza Chef - Achieved once total tips reaches $385.00 # Head Chef - Achieved once total tips reaches $450.00 # Master Chef - Achieved once total tips reaches $520.00 # Pizza Master - Achieved once total tips reaches $595.00 # Pepperoni Lover - Achieved once total tips reaches $675.00 # Sausage Specialist - Achieved once total tips reaches $760.00 # Mushroom Master - Achieved once total tips reaches $850.00 # Pepper Pro - Achieved once total tips reaches $945.00 # Onion Wrangler - Achieved once total tips reaches $1045.00 # Olive Expert - Achieved once total tips reaches $1150.00 # Anchovy Flinger - Achieved once total tips reaches $1260.00 # Dough Tosser - Achieved once total tips reaches $1375.00 # Cheese Grater - Achieved once total tips reaches $1495.00 # Oven Expert - Achieved once total tips reaches $1620.00 # Slicer and Dicer - Achieved once total tips reaches $1750.00 # Pizza Manager - Achieved once total tips reaches $1885.00 # Pizza Commander - Achieved once total tips reaches $2025.00 # Master of Pizzas - Achieved once total tips reaches $2170.00 # Ultimate Chef - Achieved once total tips reaches $2320.00 # Better Than Papa! - Achieved once total tips reaches $2475.00 Cheat Code If you start a new game in a save slot and write your name as "almostpapa", you will instantly start at Day 99, at Rank 30. Every customer except for Papa Louie will be unlocked, and all of them will have a Gold Badge (except for Sarge Fan, who will have a Silver Badge at three stars). Papa Louie is unlocked after all other customers have a Gold Badge, so the earliest you can unlock him using this cheat is Day 101 as long as you do well on Sarge Fan's orders. Trivia * This is the only Gameria whose title is based on a real word; every other game uses a title that is a pun on "pizzeria" (Burgeria, Pastaria, etc.) Category:Flipline Studios Category:Simulators Category:Papa Louie